1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a sealed packing box suiting various articles, and especially to a sealed packing box with a receiving space and a size checking space with the same volume as a product packed, a consumer can make checking with a real article in purchasing a product. This is convenient for making a trial to assure the product meets what one needs to reduce dispute in trading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Exquisite packages not only can attract consumers to purchase, but also can provide more perfect protection for the content packed; a product being suitably packed can more largely increase the entire feeling of value of the product. In the industrial and commercial society of today, the consciousness of consumers has been increased, competition is vigorous and pace is fast, therefore good packages for products never can be neglected.
Some manufacturers add plastic packages over products during delivery of the products, and use stapling machines or some other sealing equipment to pack and seal. Such a mode of packing can be convenient for dismantling for use of consumers, it is not quite satisfactory in protecting products though. Because such mode of packing is too simple and plain to make products outstanding, this in turn is unable to arouse the desire of purchasing of consumers.
Therefore, some manufacturers adopt more advanced vacuum packing which packs products each in a receiving space formed from a transparent case and a back plate. So that on one hand, consumers can see the products through the transparent case, and on the other hand, the information about the products can be disclosed on the back plate for the convenience of comprehension and choosing.
Such mode of packing provides good protection for products, and avoids damage of the products by dismantling by consumers for trial; generally, such mode of packing adopts sealing type packing. The packing of such mode surely provides perfect protection and surely elevates the feeling of value of the products, and it is more convenient for displaying the products on hung shelves; however, it renders more inconvenience and uncertainty of consumers' purchasing.
For example, products concerning volumes such as cases for cell phones etc. are classified by size, it is difficult to accurately make sure of their sizes unless a consumer has had such a product already; and or may be the back side of a package has detailed specification about such products of various types, the consumer can thereby surely know about the product. Otherwise, the consumer is completely unable to be sure about the product he wants to buy, and unable to be sure about whether the product can satisfy his expected requirements; especially in the case of cell phones being products in fashion, manufacturers change the types of them very frequently, sizes of them are not identical actually, once the products bought do not meet what the consumer wants, returning or changing shall be done at the same store, this is not only very inconvenient, but also subjected to making disputes of trading.